This invention relates in general to RF (Radio Frequency) networks, and particularly to such networks that communicate with selective call receivers.
Conventional wireless local area networks can be located within a wireless wide area network, with both types of networks operating on a single RF channel. A complex communication architecture is required to coordinate communication between the local area networks and the wide area network. In one such architecture, a synchronization link is utilized to coordinate a master-slave relationship between the wide area network and local area networks.
In a master-slave architecture, the wide area network is considered the master while the local area networks are the slaves. As the master, the wide area network takes priority for communicating with selective call receivers for which it has messages. Thus, when traffic density is high, the synchronization link gives the wide area network communication priority over the local area networks.
In order to prevent a lockout of the local area networks, the synchronization link restricts the wide area network from communicating with the selective call receivers beyond a predetermined time period. Once the predetermined time period has been exceeded, the synchronization link transfers communication priority to the local area networks.
Although this architecture is sometimes effective in delivering messages to selective call receivers, during times of high traffic densities it can prevent local area transmitters from delivering messages promptly to selective call receivers in their respective coverage areas. This situation can result in message latencies for local area networks that are inconsistent with customer expectations.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus that provides prompt delivery of messages by wireless local area networks located within a wireless wide area network, with both networks operating on the same RF channel.